WJuliet RK Style
by Night-Blaze
Summary: AU. The gang is put into present day world where they are in school and has connection to the drama club one way or another. Chaos and humor ensues!


**W-Juliet RK Style**

**Author's Note: **

Ohayo! To those who know either W-Juliet or Rurouni Kenshin or both, the characters will be a bit OOC. Heights are also changed. Please note that both Kaoru and Kenshin are much taller than they actually are and that Kaoru has short hair. I apologise if it sounds a bit weird, but W-Juliet is one of our favourite manga and while the two of us were randomly talking, we came up with this idea. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

Oh, I nearly forgot, random characters from other animes might make an appearance too.

**P.S.:** Reviews are much appreciated. Flames, however, will be extinguished.

Standard disclaimers apply. The characters we are using belong to their respective creators, not even the plot belongs to us at this point. Credit is given to Aishiteru (author of the discontinued Meiji Heights) for the inspiration of the name of the school the RK gang is studying at.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

Hi! My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and I'm a second year student in Meiji High School. Acting is my passion and I'm the captain of the Drama Club. I'd been hearing rumours of a transfer student, but as of yet, I hadn't met her. I wondered how she would be like, if she was really fact and not fiction.

"Ummm… excuse me. Where's the sensei for the Drama Club?"

I pulled my mind away from my thoughts only to set eyes on the rumoured transfer student. She quickly became popular. Everyone wanted to see her. Not that I blamed them. She was indeed a very beautiful girl, with long, red-gold tresses and sparkling violet eyes. Her skin was very fair and she looked as though she'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. She was also very tall. All around me, I could hear excited chatter as the transfer student talked to Okina-sensei who is our drama club teacher advisor.

"Who is she? She's so pretty!"

"Stupid! She transferred yesterday!"

"A model?"

Suddenly, sensei turned around. "Everyone, we have a new member!"

Everybody immediately gathered around to hear sensei's words.

"She's a transfer student. Her name is Himura Shin. She was also involved in the Drama club of her school. All of you please get along."

Bowing gracefully, she said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Cool! A real beauty!"

"Hey, maybe she's taller than you, Kamiya!" (A.N. Kaoru's about 175 cm tall)

Suddenly, she was surrounded by the girls and bombarded with questions.

"Question! How tall are you?"

"How can your skin be so fair?"

"What cosmetics do you use?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is your hair real?"

As she stood there, I pitied her. A new student, lost and probably confused, she was suddenly hit with a barrage of nosy questions. I could see her eyes starting to swirl. So I decided to rescue her.

"Hey! Stop it right there!" I yelled, making my way towards her.

"Wah! Kamiya-sempai!"

"Don't scare the new member. She needs to change! Now get back to your practice!" I scolded them, shielding Himura-san from the girls before dragging her away from them by the hand. Behind me, I could hear them squeal and swoon.

"Kya! They're holding hands! I'm jealous!"

"Sempai sugoi ne!"

"So cool!"

"Kamiya-sempai, please hold my hand!"

I think I'm going to develop a headache.

oooOOOooo

_Shin's P.O.V._

Ororororo! I can feel myself starting to get all muddle-headed. I never knew girls could be so scary! Gathering in a group like that! It reminds me of how predators target a single prey and cornering it…

Thankfully, a tall, black-haired and blue-eyed guy saved me! Whew! Pulling me along, he entered a room filled with lockers.

"This is the girls' locker room." I hear him say. "It's a bit messy though. The guys' locker room is the next one. Although you did join in the middle of the semester, that shouldn't be a problem. I think there ought to be an empty locker in here."

I open my mouth. "Umm… Thank you for helping me out earlier."

He turned and with a wide grin on his face. "So you're having a hard time? I'm sorry, but a lot of the girls here are like that."

Oh great… I'm in trouble…

"Are…girls…always…like…that?" I heard myself ask in a rather strangled voice.

"Huh? In our club they're rather extreme but there are also quiet types too." He replied, looking rather surprised that I asked.

Whew, that's a load off my mind. I turned around to take a look around the locker room. "You'd get use to it. Though they should've known when to stop…" I heard him say. Turning back to him with a question in mind, I did NOT expect to see him stripping. Wait a minute… Orororororo! He's a SHE!

I jumped back, the blood rushing to my face as I beheld a bra and panty clad girl. As I slammed into the lockers behind me, he, no, SHE laughed.

"Haha! Got ya! You fell for it! Even though I look like a guy, I'm actually 100 real woman! It's kind of sudden, but I'm Kamiya Kaoru, second year student and captain of the Drama Club. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

I slumped against the lockers, head in my hands. Great. She just stripped in front of me. "…Could you please put on your clothes…"

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

That's weird. What's wrong with her? It's as if she hadn't seen a half naked girl before. I stared at Shin as she sat there, slumped against the lockers. I wondered if she was ok?

Alright, I'd better cheer her up a bit. Grinning a little, I hung my t-shirt on my head and crossed my eyes. "But would you give me $100 if I ran around the gym like this?"

She started laughing, her blush still very prominent. "Please stop."

Bingo. Problem solved. Soon, I had found out quite a bit about her. Due to some family issues, she had to transfer from Tokugawa High and that she lived alone near the school. She also had everything as far as femininity went that I lacked…

However, right now, with those hoards of girls surrounding her, squealing and raving, I really sympathise her…

"Why do girls always act in groups like that?" She mumbled as soon as she managed to escape them.

"Shin-chan, you don't do things like that, right?"

"…No… I don't…"

And to my surprise, like me, she doesn't follow fashion trends and conform to whatever is popular. Even though we looked so different, we had so much in common. I didn't think it would take too long for us to get along very well. And I told her as much.

But, best yet, was her brilliant acting ability. She really was like a totally different person when on stage. She's so talented. Regardless of what role she played, everyone else got caught up in her performance.

oooOOOooo

_3rd person P.O.V._

"Wow! She's awesome! And she just read her lines!"

"She's a pro, I tell ya!"

"Awesome! Sensei! With her as Juliet, the show would be a success!"

"Hmmm. You're right. And the role hasn't been filled yet so…" said sensei thoughtfully as he studied Shin, stroking his beard.

"Heh! Not bad." A sleek, rather foxy voice said. "Is this the new member everyone's been praising? But Juliet's role is mine. Your skill can't compare to mine! Hohohoho!" Fox ears popped up as everybody sweatdropped and thought _Didn't you say you retired?_

Looking at Kaoru, Shin asked, "Who's she?"

Resigned, Kaoru said, "Megumi-sempai, she's a senior."

Suddenly, her laughter was cut off as sensei bumped her on the head and angrily said, "So, you came at last! If you want to leave the club, here's your chance!"

Megumi turned around, her eyes filling with tears, one arm thrown up as if to protect herself. "So cruel, savage sensei!"

"Aren't you the one who wants to get out of drama? Well, it's no big deal though…" said sensei critically as he looked at her.

"Eh," Kaoru said, looking at her. "Megumi-sempai, you're playing too?"

"Yup!" said sensei, his beard with its pink bow whipping around as he turned. "Though it's only 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kaoru-kun, you're Romeo and that's an order!"

Sweatdropping, Kaoru asked, "Why me? I've played roles for men before!" _Actually, all the roles I've acted in are men!_

Swooning, with hands clasped together, sensei replied, "That's because you're handsomer than the average guy… and you fit Romeo's role so well…"

Going starry eyed, sensei gushed, "That handsome face! Husky voice! Broad shoulders! They fit perfectly together! Perfect! Lovely!"

The drama members started sweatdropping as sensei swooned and gushed.

_I want to get out of here…_ Kaoru thought as she stared at sensei's antics.

"Well," he said, folding his arms. "The decision is final. Nobody has any problems, right?"

"Ohohoho!" laughed Megumi. "I finally get into a play with Kaoru-kun."

But then, sensei added. "Ah, wait. I want Himura to play Juliet."

"WHAT!" cried Megumi.

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

I sat there on the ground, musing. I really didn't like playing these types of roles all the time. Sheesh. Just because of my appearance and tomboyishness didn't mean that I wanted or liked playing roles as a man.

Silently, the door to the locker room slid open.

Shin walked out. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kaoru-san."

I jumped up and flashed her a bright smile. "No problem. Let's go home."

As we walked, I mulled over the reason why I had to wait outside while Shin changed. You see, when she was little, she had an accident which left a large wound on her back. Ever since then, she wants to be alone when changing clothes. She must have been devastated by the accident. After all, she's so pretty.

She told only me this secret. It's kind of sad, but I'm happy she told me. It's weird though; it's as though I want to keep her to myself…and I can't believe that I actually want to make friend with a girl!

oooOOOooo

_3rd person P.O.V._

"Eh?" said Shin, looking surprised. "Your house is a dojo?"

"It's not a first rate kendo school, but I study there as well." Kaoru said, grinning widely.

"What a coincidence," Shin replied, sweatdropping a little. "To tell the truth, my family runs a school of Chinese martial arts."

"Eh?" Kaoru looked stunned. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Laughing sheepishly, Shin retorted, "Well, you didn't tell me either."

"Then why don't you come over to my house today?" asked Kaoru. "It'll be fun."

"All right." Said Shin.

Laughing and chattering, the two walked off, ignorant of a certain sempai hiding behind the wall… as well as several Drama Society members some whom were sweatdropping while others crying, but all thinking: _What a perfect couple_.

oooOOOooo

Sliding open the front door, Kaoru called, "Tadaima!"

Yahiko popped his head out. "Oh, you're back. How come you're so early today?"

"Hey, Yahiko. The club finished early today. Could you bring us some tea?" asked Kaoru as she took off her shoes.

Taking a look at Shin, Yahiko gasped. "Wow. Is that your lover?"

Veins popping out, Kaoru started bashing him up with a shinai (kendo bamboo stick) that had magically appeared. "Shut up!"

"Ow! That hurts, busu!" Cried Yahiko as he tried to defend himself against her onslaught.

"You damn brat!"

"What did you say? You cross-dresser!"

Shin just stood there, a huge sweatdrop forming as she looked at the two siblings fight.

Finally, the sparring match ended abruptly as Kaoru gave Yahiko a good whack on the head, causing him to fall swirly-eyed. "Damn it, busu." He said, dazed. "I'll pay you back for this…"

"Hah!" scoffed Kaoru, as she dragged Shin behind her.

Walking hurriedly along the corridor, they met with Kaoru's older twin brothers: Aoshi, who was washing the car, and Touya, who was smoking.

Startled for once, Aoshi said, "That's rare, Kaoru's actually bringing a girl to the house. The last time that happened was in elementary school wasn't it?"

Touya, looking a bit confused just said, "Hi!"

Sighing, Kaoru closed her eyes, a vein starting to pop again, "Brother…" As she turned to glare at him, she growled, "If you want to wash the car, get the water on the CAR not US. Please be careful."

Still staring at Shin, Aoshi said, "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Then, simultaneously with Touya and with exactly the same grin and tone, "Your lover?"

Crying a little, Kaoru thought _How come all my brothers are the same?_

Staring at them, Shin commented, "You really have a great family."

"Sorry." Kaoru said as she started towards the door. "Follow me, the shower's over here."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm fine." Said Shin.

"No way!" said Kaoru as she tossed Shin a towel. "It's already October, you'll have to, unless you want a cold. Get in."

Leaving the room, Kaoru smiled. "Just hang your uniform in there. When you're done, come out into the living room."

oooOOOooo

As Kaoru opened the fridge, Yahiko commented, "I thought you were going to take a shower with her."

Veins popping again, Kaoru said, "She doesn't want anyone else to see her scar on her back."

"Really? And that would stop you?" Touya commented.

_Those bastards…_thought Kaoru as she sat down angrily. _Oops, I forgot to give her some clothes she can change into._

She started towards the bathroom. _It's been five minutes. She's probably in already._

"Shin!" Kaoru yelled, opening the door. "I brought you a change of clo… thes…"

She beheld a half naked Shin…with short hair and a very broad, muscular and BOOBLESS (excuse the crude language) chest.

oooOOOooo

Kaoru had just left the room. Silence reigned as her two brothers sat down there. Touya was just sitting there and relaxing while Yahiko took a sip from his favourite soft drink when…

"KYAAAAAA!"

Yahiko spit out his drink, spraying the whole table. Touya jumped up. The two of them started dashing towards the bathroom.

"What's happened, Kaoru?" cried Touya as he shoved the door open.

"Sis?" asked Yahiko from behind him.

The two would-be rescuers were deluged with a whole lot of bathing articles, thrown energetically by Kaoru. "DON'T COME IN!" she yelled, closing the door.

Her blue eyes were opened wide, still facing the door. She stood there, taking deep breaths. Her voice wouldn't work. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Turning around, her eyes narrowed, she asked, "So, what kind of scar did you say you have on your back? Who the hell are you?"

_Oh, crap…_thought Shin, as she (he) raised a hand to run through her (his) now short hair.

oooOOOooo

"I don't like her!"

"Haa?" two male voices answered simultaneously as they looked at Megumi.

"That Himura Shin!" she said, slamming her fists on the table top. "She's trying to get close to MY Kaoru-kun. Today she went to her house!"

Looking at each other, her two, um, minions thought: _So? They're friends. Also…aren't you a girl?_

Still griping, Megumi said, "Why did she get Juliet's part? I wanted it so much because it has a love scene."

Sweatdropping, Minion 1 said, "Wait a minute! Then your motive is…"

Coming to her senses, Megumi retorted, "I just want to make a long lasting, lovely memory before graduation."

Pointing to each other, her minions asked, "Even if HE was Romeo?"

"Fine, I confess," she said.

"Haha! I can't believe that she was the captain of the…" Minion 1 said, his sentence broken off as Megumi lunged at him, her hands closing around his neck. "SHUT UP! SILENCE." she yelled.

Minion 2, however, was looking rather thoughtful. "But don't you think that it's kind of strange? Tokugawa High, Himura-san's old school is kind of famous, right? So why would she want to transfer here? She's still within commuting distance to Tokugawa. It doesn't make sense…"

Both Megumi, whose hands are still around Minion 1's neck, and Minion 1, stared at him, both becomes thoughtful.

oooOOOooo

Shin sat there, his (A.N. yes, Shin's a male! ) hair now short, with a rather concerned and anxious expression, sweat trickling down his face.

Kaoru sat opposite him with Shin's wig between them. Narrowing her eyes and with her hands crossed, she studied Shin. "Hmmm, you look more like a man this way…"

Shin sweatdropped.

"Well?" asked Kaoru, picking up Shin's wig. "What reason do you have for doing something like this? Don't tell me that it's art or your hobby or anything like that!"

Shin looked serious then. "I did tell you that my family ran a dojo, right? I'm the only son in my family. Because of that, it was decided that I'd be the one to take over the dojo."

Kaoru looked at him. "You're a bad son, then…(mutter) to have a son like you…(mutter) cross-dresser… because of it you became like this…"

Blushing a little, Shin protested indignantly, "It's not like that!" Turning serious again, he continued, "Actually, I wanted to become an actor…but my father was totally against it. We argued about it for over a year. But when he understood how important it was to me, he had only one requirement…"

ooOOoo

_Flashback_

Hajime leaned back, his cigarette in one hand as he looked straight into his son's eyes.

"Very well. If you want my approval for being an actor, then you have to fulfil this requirement: Spend all your high school years as a girl. If you can do this, I'll give you the freedom you want. As an actor, you can do that easily." Taking a long pull from his cigarette, Hajime continued.

"But, if anyone finds out…you have to come back home." Amber eyes bore into amber-flecked violet eyes as Hajime put out his cigarette. The silence between them lengthened, and the tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

_End Flashback_

ooOOoo

"Because of my father's political power, I was able to transfer here as a woman. Since my real name wasn't really suitable, we changed it to Himura Shin. It's a one-sided decision, though." Shin said, his eyes turning hard and serious, amber flecks becoming visible. "If he had said 'be a dog', I would have been one. It's the same to me. If it means my freedom, I'll show him! No matter what happens!"

Kaoru looked slightly impressed. She could feel her heart beating faster and colour rose to her face as she listened to Shin's impassioned speech. _Huh? _Kaoru thought. _What's wrong with me? He really looks like a man now, though…_

Shin hung his head in defeat, one hand rubbing his neck ruefully. "But I was caught by you…"

Surprised, Kaoru burst out, "W-What are you saying? I'll cooperate with you! You need someone to understand you, right? I want to know more about you…"

Stunned, Shin stared at her for a while before smiling widely. "Thank you."

"By the way, so what's your actual name?" Kaoru asked Shin.

"Saitou Kenshin, nice to meet you." He said, bowing a little.

"Kamiya Kaoru," she replied, grinning widely.

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

Wow! Unbelievable! Shin… oops, no it's KENshin… is really a guy…now THAT'S something. Looking as he does, you'd really think he was a girl… and ever since I forced him to tell me the truth, our relationship's back to normal because we kept this secret to ourselves…It's really fun. We look after each other and no one knows the truth.

oooOOOooo

_3rd person P.O.V._

The next day, at the Drama Club meeting…

"I'm to be Juliet?" asked a rather surprised Shin (A.N. in 3rd person P.O.V., when Kenshin's in boy mode, he's Kenshin; in girl mode, he's Shin unless it's Kaoru's P.O.V. as she knows his secret).

"Well, yes." Said Okina-sensei, stroking his beard. "I've seen you practice. Plus, you and Kaoru-kun have very good chemistry… So won't you be Juliet?"

"Wow! That's great, Shin!" cried Kaoru, as Shin turned around. "This is great! Now we can act together too!" Grinning widely, she thought, _Yeah, it'll be great if this could continue… If no one else finds out, we have one and a half years left before he'll be free._

oooOOOooo

Eyes with fire blazing intensely in their depths, Megumi shook Minion 2, "What did you say? What!"

"Princess, calm down. I said that Juliet's role has been given to the new girl."

Veins popping, Megumi asked, "Why was that decided when I wasn't there?"

"Well…" said Minion 1, "It's because you are always late." Changing the subject, he asked quickly, "Do you want to look at the information I found on Himura Shin?"

"Hmph." Megumi turned away, flicking her hair with her hand. "I don't want to see it." Distractedly, she asked herself: _Why now? Grr… That woman…_

Minion 1 said, "My informant went to Tokugawa High… But it seems that there was no student named Himura Shin there. The one who transferred out of Tokugawa was Saitou Kenshin… a boy. We couldn't find out where he transferred to. No photos were found either. But some information fits with Himura. His height is 172 cm, which is about the same as Himura… and he had red-gold hair too."

Eyes widening, Megumi turned to look at her minions. "What?"

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

We'd decided to start going through our lines, so I'd invited Kenshin (who's still in girl mode) over to my place.

"Okay," I said, as Kenshin and I settled down in my room. "Let's listen to some of our lines… Romeo: 'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! (pause) Give me my sin again.' And Juliet says, 'You kiss by the book.'"

Staring at the lines I had to say, I blushed. _This is so embarrassing!_

"This Romeo guy was a real playboy…" I muttered, as Kenshin laughed.

Putting my hand to my forehead, I let myself ramble. _I seem to be fooling myself…Why this character… And what feeling is this? I feel kind of strange lately… Why do I… Especially a guy who is more beautiful than I am._

I glanced up at Kenshin and sweatdropped. He was looking particularly good today, in a pretty dress. _He really looks like a girl right now…even though he's a guy._

"Kaoru-kun?"

"YES?" I cried, blushing violently, my heart beating faster. _What the? Am I a lesbian?"_

"Huh?" Kenshin looked rather blankly at Kaoru. Looking at the script, he said, "It's okay, we just have to act like we're kissing for that scene."

_No! Wahh! Do we have to do that! _I thought to myself, rather embarrassed, as I turned away and pulled at my hair. _This can't be happening!_

oooOOOooo

_Kenshin's P.O.V._

_She's so cute when she does that._ I smiled. Suddenly it seemed as though I could do anything.

"I was thinking of inviting my dad to see the play."

"Eh?" asked Kaoru as she looked at me.

"It's a good chance for me to prove my dad wrong, right? When I'm with you… I feel as though I can do anything."

_Yes… there are only two more weeks to go. I'm going to do my absolute best with this. My dream is coming closer… and it's almost within my grasp…_

oooOOOooo

_3rd person P.O.V._

On the day of the play…

As Shin stepped out of the dressing room, an awed silence came over the Drama Club members. She looked magnificent. She was wearing a sea-green dress that had long sleeves and fell to the ground. The dress was tied with a belt embroidered in a deeper green and had a collar of similar colour. Her long hair was tied up high, and artfully arranged to frame her face in a fine shimmering mass. A small jewel hung on her forehead, suspended there by a thin band.

Starry-eyed, Okina-sensei said, "Hmmm… you look beautiful." Taking Shin's hand, he asked, "Would you go out with me?"

Shin stumbled. "Oro…" she muttered, swirly-eyed. All around them, the Drama Club members started buzzing with excitement.

"Wah, Himura-sempai looks so pretty!"

"Our show's going to be a success! I just know it."

"Sempai, how does the costume fit?"

Shin said, tugging at the costume. "Well, the bust is kind of tight… but I'm alright."

"Hmm, hmm. It was made from Kaoru-kun's measurements." Said sensei, stroking his beard. "No wonder it's tight."

Shin sweatdropped and managed a small smile. "No it's not that, it's…" _Hehe, I can't say that it's because I've got a broader torso…_

"Whose bust is too small?" came a voice from behind the stage.

Turning around, the Drama Club members saw Kaoru in her Romeo outfit. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt and over that was a cream-coloured vest strapped with two belts. On her head, she had a cap that was the same colour as her shirt. She looked like a real bishounen. ;

"Wow, Kaoru-kun!" squealed a first-year student.

Another muttered. "Stop using '-kun' on her."

Okina-sensei had hearts in his eyes. "Huhuhu! Perfect! You two are such a perfect couple! My eyes are never wrong!"

Looking rather sullen, Kaoru said, "Fine, but I won't wear any make-up."

Mixing around with the other cast members, Kaoru asked suddenly, "What happened to Megumi-sempai?"

"Oh, she refused to come, even though she was the one that wanted to play in it so badly." replied one of the stagehands.

"Oh, I see," said Kaoru thoughtfully. _But I wonder… she's not the type to give up so easily…_

oooOOOooo

Not too far away, in one of the home economy rooms, the sound of a sewing machine was heard…

"Could someone please remind me what we are doing here…" muttered Minion 2, as he patiently sewed several pieces of cloth together.

"So you can't sew well either…" said Minion 1, as he concentrated on sewing a hem onto the bottom of the cloth.

Red-face, Megumi yelled angrily. "You guys are so noisy! Just shut up and work!"

Fuming even more, she added. "I'm going to need it soon, so hurry up."

Looking up at Minion 1, Minion 2 said, "I don't really mind this, I'm used to it, but I feel sorry for you."

"Actually, it's fine, since I love her…"

oooOOOooo

"Romeo and Juliet…What kind of story is that?"

"It's a story about two families that are fighting each other. The son from one family and the daughter from the other fall in love. It's a tragedy. Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and is expelled from the country. On the other hand, Juliet is forced to marry, so she pretends to kill herself and waits for Romeo. Unfortunately, he misunderstands and kills himself next to Juliet. After she woke, Juliet killed herself. After the tragedy, both families agree to make peace with each other," said a girl with long, reddish-brown hair.

"I think you and Kenshin should also end your conflict," she continued.

"Hmph," said her father, as he lit his cigarette. "Just because of this…"

oooOOOooo

"We're testing the mike now. Mike check, one…two…three…"

"Okay, move that more to the right. Yes, that's good…"

"Sensei, we're checking the lighting now. How's it?"

"Hmm…Try to make it a little darker…darker…Okay! Nice work, guys!"

Turning to Kaoru and Shin, sensei said, "Please go behind and get ready, Kaoru-kun and Shin-chan. We'll be starting in less than 40 minutes."

"Okay!"

"We're leaving then."

With a deep breath, Kaoru and Shin ran backstage and threaded their way through the gushing members of the Drama Club.

"Wow!"

"Juliet's so pretty!"

"Kamiya-san is so cool!"

"Wah! Be my Romeo!"

As they raced past, a girl with long reddish-brown hair called out, "Shin!"

Turning, Shin smiled, exclaiming, "Kaho-onee-chan!"

"Huh?" said Kaoru, as she looked back.

"You came!" said Shin, surprised and happy.

"Yes, I didn't have any work, so I came…with father too…" said Kaho.

Stopping for a while, Kaoru sweatdropped as she looked at the two siblings. _Wow, they sure look alike…_

"And then…" trailed Kaho, as she looked down.

Coming out of her trance, Kaoru said, "Ah, I'll go ahead then. Take your time."

Smiling in relief, Shin said, "Thanks!"

Moving of towards the classrooms, Kaoru thought, _That's right, I'm not supposed to know Kenshin's secret._

Suddenly, she heard Minion 1's voice.

"Say, are we really going to kidnap Himura?"

_What the heck? That's Megumi-sempai and her minions!_ Thought Kaoru.

"Sh! That'll sound bad if someone overhears us. Can't you say it in a nicer way?"

"But it'll still mean the same thing…" said Minion 1.

"Just do as I tell you to right before the show… because **I** will be the one to play Juliet. Male or female, I'll reveal it after the show." Said Megumi.

_She found out?_ thought Kaoru, her eyes widening in surprise and concern.

oooOOOooo

"I give up! Both of you are too stubborn," said Kaho.

"That's not the point!" Kenshin said rather heatedly. "I can't let Dad have his way."

Laughing a little, Kaho replied. "Hehe, you have mother's face but father's character."

Flushing slightly, Kenshin retorted, "Stop that."

Looking up at him (yes, Kenshin's taller than Kaho!), she pulled his face close to hers and rested her forehead on his. "Don't worry," she said, her eyes closed. "It'll be alright. Just work hard. If I need to, I'll get a great husband who'll follow in father's footsteps."

Smiling, Kenshin looked at Kaho and held her hand tightly. "Thank you, Kaho-onee-chan!"

oooOOOooo

Kaoru sat there, pondering over what she had heard when Shin entered.

Smiling, with one hand on the curtain, she said, "I'm sorry about being late, Kaoru-kun…"

Not looking up, hand still on chin in "The Thinker" position, Kaoru said, "It seems that Megumi-sempai has found out."

Shin stood there, as though turned into stone, a cold hand squeezing her heart.

Turning round to face her, er, him, Kaoru said, "She's going to reveal it in the end. She's going to try to perform as Juliet."

Kaoru then turned back to face a small chest and started to rummage through it furiously. "There's less than 15 minutes before the opening. Even if we run, they'll catch you in the middle of the show."

"So…what do you think we should do?"

"It doesn't make sense. What kind of people are they!" said Kaoru. Suddenly spying something, Kaoru broke out into a grin.

"YES! I found it, Shin!"

"Oro?"

Brandishing the costume, Kaoru said, "Just put this on!"

"Oro?"

oooOOOooo

Some noises were heard outside. Minion 2 went to take a look. "Hey…That's…"

Minion 1 then popped his head out of the classroom. "Ah! That's Himura Shin!"

"No! It's Saitou Kenshin!"

Megumi rushed to the door, crying out, "Whatever! Just get him! Hurry!"

"Damn it!" cursed Minion 1. "Are we really going to do it?" He said as he and Minion 2 chased after the disappearing figure.

oooOOOooo

Megumi smiled as her two minions chased after Shin.

_Okay, I'm going to see Kaoru-kun now. Himura Shin won't show up… and I'll become Juliet in her place. Ohohoho!_ Laughing silently, she put a hand to her mouth, fox ears popping up as she left the classroom.

oooOOOooo

Minion 1 and Minion 2 had Shin cornered by the stairwell. Her head was covered with a veil.

"Sorry, we didn't want to do this but we were asked to by someone." Said Minion 1.

Shin spoke then, her hand clutching the veil, her voice low and husky. "Was it Takani Megumi?"

"Huh? That voice…" said Minion 2, shocked.

"So you're really a boy!" asked Minion 1.

A vein popped on her cheek. Throwing the veil at them, her wig askew, she yelled, "Got ya!"

"What?"

"Ka – Kamiya?" cried Minion 1, as he and Minion 2 started to pull the filmy veil off them.

Giving them a strong push, Kaoru smirked as they fell to the floor. "You'd better thank me because I was going easy on you." She pulled off her wig before continuing, "If you guys ever do something like this again, then you'll be in for an ass kicking by me."

Sweat dripping from their faces, Minion 1 asked, "You knew about our plan?"

"Of course," said Kaoru. "You were talking about it in the classroom, right? Where's Megumi-sempai?"

oooOOOooo

Pushing aside the curtain, Megumi stared in disbelief at Shin. "Huh?"

"Why… are you here? Didn't you just go out?" she continued in surprise.

"Ah," gasped Shin, a hand coming to her mouth as she backed away from Megumi.

_But what's more important… _thought Megumi. _This is my chance to find out her true sex! _Smiling, she struck a pose.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was sweatdropping. _What's with her?_

Suddenly, Megumi was tugging at Shin's sweatshirt. "Now! Take off your clothes, Himura Shin! Or was it Saitou Kenshin!"

"Kya!" cried Shin, as she tried to pull away.

Megumi huffed, "Don't 'Kya', you're a boy! You're so annoying. Give up and show yourself to me!"

Yanking up her sweatshirt, Megumi stared, eyes wide and jaw dropped, as she looked at the two orbs staring up at her, supported by a bra.

"Sempai… Shin is a girl," said Kaoru, who was standing by the door, her arms crossed, wearing Shin's "Juliet" costume.

"Kaoru-san!" cried Shin, turning towards her "saviour".

Megumi slowly flushed.

"I saw it!" Kaoru sing-songed. "So sempai likes girls!"

"N-No! I don't!" Megumi denied hotly, face still red. "That's because…"

And then, Shin started crying. "How could you," she asked brokenly. "Just because my height's like a boy's!"

Burying her head in her hands, Shin continued, "Evil! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Her shoulders heaved.

Kenshin…your personality has changed… thought Kaoru as she sweatdropped inside. 

Going to Shin, Kaoru placed her hands on Shin's shoulders. Turning to Megumi, she said, "I know there's a pretty strange rumour going around but you saw the proof, didn't you, sempai? Apologise to her."

Kenshin just sat there, quiet, as he listened to Kaoru's little speech, sweatdropping a little.

"Also, we've put a lot of effort into this show. She worked very hard to be able to be to play Juliet. This show is very important to her. That's why, could you please let Shin be Juliet for this play?" asked Kaoru, looking at Megumi.

Megumi stared at Kaoru for a while, before turning away, undoing her hairdo.

Both Kaoru and Shin looked at Megumi as she left. "Sempai? What…"

Looking down, Megumi said, "If Kaoru-kun says so, I can't object, can I?" Pushing aside the curtain, she continued, "It's almost time for the opening, don't you be late!"

Shin looked at her watch, Kaoru's eyes following the same direction.

"WHAT!" yelled Shin. "LESS THAN THREE MINUTES!"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO TALK LIKE THAT! Yelled back Kaoru, as she shed her clothes.

"ORO! KYA! KAORU-SAN, DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES HERE!" said Shin, blushing.

Sweatdropping and a little rosy-cheeked, Kaoru said, "I'll turn around."

oooOOOooo

In almost no time, they were ready and racing down the corridors.

"Aren't you glad?" asked Kaoru.

"About what?"

"About before! Now people won't be suspicious of you."

"Yeah, I hope so. But that's the first time I ever saw such a costume." Shin said, sweatdrops forming as she envisioned the costume she wore. (A.N. The costume consisted of a hook-on, padded bra which is body fitting.)

"Really!" Kaoru exclaimed. "A sempai left it here long ago. But if she had looked more carefully, she would have known the truth, because it's a fake. It'll be alright as long as she believes."

Slowing down as they reached backstage, they came face to face with a very angry Okina-sensei, complete with popping veins and fiery aura. "You came at last! We almost had to use understudies!"

Rubbing the back of her head. Kaoru apologised together with Shin, who was clinging to her arm and standing behind her.

oooOOOooo

Saitou Hajime sat there, cigarette in hand as he waited for his son's idiotic and pathetic play to start. He gave a grim smile. _Yes, show me how laughable you are on stage, Kenshin. Soon, you will come back to me. I'm waiting._

As he exhaled from his cigarette, Kaho said, "It's just about to start."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed as the speakers were heard. "Attention, everybody, we apologise for that short delay. And now, the Drama Club will present to you 'Romeo and Juliet'".

The crowd quieted as they started watching the play.

oooOOOooo

_Everyone…_

As the lights centre on the stage, "Romeo" walks out dreamily as his friends hailed him.

… _seeks it out for himself…_

Greeting them, they tell him about the party wherein his love, Rosalind, will be attending. Excited, Romeo goes, regardless of the fact that the party is in the house of his mortal enemies, the Capulets.

Lounging by the pillars in the dark, Romeo searches for his love Rosalind, unaware that fate had other plans in mind for him. Juliet, his enemies' daughter, is there, looking as beautiful as an angel.

…_to be accepted…_

She passes him, and her long, silky hair attracts his attention and before anyone knew it, their fates were tied together in that single moment their eyes meet.

…_to make tomorrow the brightest it can be. _

After the party, Romeo waits outside her window, for a chance to see his goddess, hoping to see her face.

As long as you have hope… 

Soon, he sees her, lamenting the fact that they were divided from each other, maybe forever, because of their parents' feuding. Unable to resist, he steps out and comforts her, sealing their sweet confessions with a kiss.

_No one can stop your dream._

Unfortunately, theirs is a star-crossed love and soon, the lovers are parted, only to be united in death.

oooOOOooo

Looking in from the sidelines, Okina-sensei was almost bursting with happiness, while the other Drama Club members were amazed at Kaoru's and Shin's transformations.

"Wow, they are so great."

"Look at them, they are so different from practice. They are really, really much better now."

On the other side, though, Megumi was fuming jealously. "Hmph!" she said, tossing her hair. "That was just a normal performance. **I'm** much better."

As the final curtain closed, the murmuring soon became a huge roar as people started clapping like mad. Saitou was as still as stone as everyone around him started chatting excitedly.

"They weren't making any mistakes at all."

"I'm so glad I saw it."

"All the characters seem to be truly well matched, particularly the main couple. Aren't they brilliant?"

Overhearing the comments, Kaho smiled. Saitou, on the other hand, got up abruptly, dropping his cigarette and crushing it viciously. "I can't believe him. Let's go home."

Standing up, Kaho looked puzzled. "Father?"

"I came here thinking that I'd see his humiliating performance. But I can't possibly laugh at that. I won't omit the requirement. However, I will admit that he has a lot of talent. Tell him that, Kaho." Saitou said as he left.

Kaho stared at his retreating back, astonished as the actors (A.N. although there are actresses too, let's just lump them in with the actors) bowed and curtsied to the audience, huge smiles on their faces.

oooOOOooo

Backstage, the stagehands and the actors started cheering and hugging each other.

"Kya! We did it! It was a huge success!"

"Yay!"

"Woohoo! That was cool!"

Staring at the Drama Club members, Okina-sensei stood there with hands crossed and eyes slightly narrowed, saying, "Calm down a bit. We still need to clean up the mess."

Suddenly, loud and hurried footsteps were heard and one of the club members burst in, yelling, "Sensei! We've trouble! Everyone's blocking the exit!"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"It seems like they're waiting for the actors to come out."

Kaoru and Shin looked at the bearer of bad news, eyes wide. _Uh oh…_

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

I was NOT a happy camper. Why us? This sucks. The play was such a huge success; we should have been able to rest on our laurels. But no, what happened? The crowd swamped us.

"In the end, we were still unlucky," I grumbled lightly as I guided Kenshin (still dressed as Juliet) down the stairs. _Use the basement exit, said Okina-sensei, well we're using it now._ _Why this place?_ _Why wasn't there another exit? _

So engrossed was I in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the wooden beams on top of us was loose until he yelled.

"Look out!" he said, hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me up against him.

I turned my head as he pulled me to safety. _Strong… The strength of a man…_

All of a sudden, I found myself sitting on the steps, my face fiery red with Kenshin kneeling beside me, his hands around me in a side-hug.

"Ah, Shin!" I cried as I looked at him.

Looking down, he said, "If… with these hands, I can make you feel better, please, let me do so."

I stared at him, stunned, looking deep into his eyes.

oooOOOooo

_Kenshin's P.O.V._

I heard the beams move and looked up. Kaoru was still oblivious to that fact and was just heading forward to the danger zone.

Dread filled me; I reached out a hand and pulled her back swiftly, even as I yelled out a warning.

_Please, God, don't let anything happen to her._

As she fell backwards due to the force of my pull, the wooden beams fell directly in front of her. Thank God she's safe.

"Ah, Shin!" I heard her cry. _No. I don't want to live in this lie. Please, don't call me Shin… say my real name, please. I'm Kenshin._ I bent my head, allowing my bangs to cover my eyes.

"If… with these hands, I can make you feel better, please, let me do so." I heard myself say as I lifted my head to look at her. Oops. Did I just tell her how I felt?

Stunned, she looked at me straight in the eyes. Gods, what lovely azure blue eyes she has. They were so full of innocence and seemed like deep blue pools that drowned me in them.

I couldn't take it anymore. "It's just a joke, Romeo," I said, in my normal voice, trying to make it sound more as though I was teasing her.

Her so expressive face filled with alarm. I could feel a surge of warmth rush through me at her concern as she cried out, "Shin! If someone heard that…"

Lifting a hand to cup her face, I said, "I'm sorry. Even though I've sworn to become a woman, I… want to be a normal guy in front of you…" _Because you're so special to me…_

oooOOOooo

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

It was almost like a dream come true. He liked me… and yet… did he have to say that he'd sworn to become a woman? Still blushing, I sweatdropped a little.

"Kenshin…" I said, "You're not romantic at all."

"I know," he said, sighing a little. "It's embarrassing."

Moving his head closer to mine, I looked deep into his eyes, at the deep emotions I saw there. Such an incredible feeling came over me as, closing my eyes, I let him kiss me. God, please, just for this one time, let me be Juliet…for him.

* * *

End part one.

* * *

Since this will most likely be a multi-part fic with LONG chapters (like this one) it will take quite awhile before a second chapter will be updated. 

Unless of course if someone cares to leave a review to let us know how they would like us to update this fic. ;)

Feed us with reviews anyway. Love all of you readers and especially the reviewers.

Night-Blaze over and out. ;p


End file.
